Music To M Ears
by Nerdy Converse Kid
Summary: Ummm this is my first fanfiction. It is RussiaXAustria and Russia is actually sweet in this one. Man sex so if you don't like it please don't read it.


Music To My Ears

Ivan Braginski trailed his hand along the walls of the all too clean Eldenstein manner, leaving fingerprints on them as he walked. He smirked and thought about the lecture he would likely receive from his lover about the mess when it was discovered. Roderich was very particular about his house and everything in it, especially his piano, which he was probably playing now. Ivan had been a bit worried when his knock had not been answered within a few moments, but he quickly remembered his lover's passion for the piano and how he was constantly getting lost in trances as he played it. After that thought, he had just let himself in with his own key. Roderich and Ivan had been seeing each other for months, but at the requests of their bosses, they had kept it a secret, though it wasn't much of a secret. They were all over each other at the world meetings and requested to room together at them too, but the other countries were always too busy flirting with each other or "paying attention" to Germany's constant rambling about "serious issues" to notice.

By this time, Ivan had reached the door of the piano room and was standing outside of it with his hand on the ornate doorknob leading to the most sparsely furnished, yet most spectacular room in the house. He could hear the muffled sounds of his Roderich playing some complicated tune grow louder as he slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb his lover while he was playing. Once the door was open, Ivan stepped inside, walked up behind Roderich, and patiently waited for him to finish his piece. Once he finished, Ivan stooped down and slipped his arms around Roderich's waist and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Ivan let his lips linger, and he felt his lover smile and blush under his lips as he grabbed Ivan's hands and pulled him down to sit next to him on the piano bench.

"How long were you waiting for me to finish? You could have at least let me know you were standing there." Roderich said. He was obviously miffed that Ivan had not alerted him of his presence, and a self-conscious, angry blush was forming on his cheeks. Ivan smiled; something he knew would annoy the Austrian at a time like this, and said, "Now why would I want to interrupt the beautiful music you were playing? You get lost in it, and I think it is rather cute." This only made the Austrian let out an irritated sigh and cross his arms. "You could have at least told me you were here, Ivan."

Roderich opened his mouth, probably to go off on some sort of rant, but Ivan silenced him with a kiss, ending the rant before it started. All of the tension left Roderich's body as he leaned into the kiss and granted his lover entrance. As Ivan explored Roderich's mouth, he rubbed the growing bulge in the other's pants, causing him to moan into the kiss. Ivan loved making him moan and scream more than anything because from the time he was younger, he had hated it when things were quiet.

As kiss started to become more passionate, and hormone levels went up, and brain activity went down, Ivan picked up the smaller country and carried him to his well large, well-furnished room and laid him down on his perfectly made bed. Ivan snickered as he thought of how the bed would look in just a few short hours. While he was still standing, he broke off the kiss and began to undress Roderich, causing him to gasp as his hot body was exposed to the cool air of the room. Ivan hungrily drank in the beautiful scene in front of him, and began kissing his lover everywhere he could, eliciting small moans and gasps when he brushed his lips over the more sensitive areas of Roderich's body.

Ivan kissed all the way down his body, until he reached Roderich's erection. He placed light, fluttery kisses on it from base to tip and back, and then licked the sensitive vein along the underside of it going back to the tip. This made Roderich whimper and moan Ivan's name. This was music to Ivan's ears. When he reached the tip, he began to slip in and out of the sensitive slit with his tongue and lightly suck just the tip of Roderich's erection. Roderich continued to moan and after a while, began to buck his hips impatiently into Ivan's mouth, trying to gain more friction, to achieve release. Ivan took the hint and lowered his head, easily taking in all of his lover's erection. He began bobbing his head up and down trailing his tongue from base to tip as he went.

Ivan smiled as he felt Roderich's fingers run through his hair and take off his scarf, something he had only recently been allowed to do. Ivan stopped for a moment, because he was distracted by Roderich's fingers playing skillfully along his neck, which caused the Austrian to whine and buck his hips to set him back on task. After a moment more of this, Roderich moaned out between breaths, "Ivan I'm . . . going to cum . . ." Ivan only nodded, knowing his lover and his body well enough to know when he was nearing his release. Seconds after alerting his lover, Roderich came hard into Ivan's mouth, with several God, Ivans. Ivan smiled and swallowed every last drop of his lover's sweet seed, and pulled him into a kiss.

Ivan began to quickly and skillfully disrobe himself without breaking the kiss. He knew his lover was fading fast after his orgasm, and he still had his own aching need to attend to. As Ivan deepened the kiss, he stroked Roderich's erection back to life quickly and began to prepare him. He reached into Roderich's nightstand and located the lube. He slicked his fingers, and inserted one, easily, into the fairly loose ring of muscle and began to pump it in and out. After a moment, he felt it was time to insert another finger, and began to scissor and stretch his lover wanting to cause him as little pain as possible when the time came.

As Roderich loosed up even further, Ivan inserted a third finger and began pumping all three fingers in and out rapidly aiming to hit his lover's sweet spot. Once he found it, he began to hit it repeatedly with every thrust, causing Roderich's vision to go white along the edges. After a few moments of this, Ivan pulled out completely and slicked his cock, leaving his lover to whimper at the loss something inside him. Ivan chuckled as he lined his own erection up with his lover's entrance. "Patience, love, I am taking the necessary steps to make this as pleasant as possible for both of us." With that, he thrust his erection fully into his lover, sheathing himself completely, and causing Roderich to release a gasp that began in pain, but resolved in pleasure.

Ivan began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but gaining speed with every thrust. He reached down and grasped Roderich's aching member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts while skillfully flicking the tip with his thumb. The moans he earned from Roderich as he hit his sweet spot only drew him closer to his own release, and he knew his lover was close as well. His thrusts began to lose all rhythm; he angled to hit his lover's sweet spot once more and sent him over the edge. "Oh my God, Ivan! Holy shit!" Roderich yelled as he came onto his and Ivan's chests. His yelling and muscle spasms caused Ivan to see white and cum as well, completely filling his lover a he yelled his name and slowly pulled out.

He collapsed on the bed next to his lover and placed a tender kiss on his forehead while he pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Roderich." Ivan muttered as he closed his eyes. "I love you too, Ivan . . . Even though you left fingerprints all over my walls." Ivan smiled and kissed Roderich on the lips before falling into a deep sleep next to him.


End file.
